Outside
by E-Dorkable
Summary: Summary: Sakura is walking calmly on the side-walk. Everything was peaceful until she heard a dark whisper in her petite ear, "You're all mine…"  One-Shot  WARNING: RAPE ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Outside**

**Summary: **Sakura is walking calmly on the side-walk. Everything was peaceful until she heard a dark whisper in her petite ear, "You're all mine…" [One-Shot] WARNING: RAPE ALERT!

**A/N: **Hiya guys, ^^. This is my first fanfic so enjoy or DIE.

-_-, just kidding…

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a regular brown chair, tired from all the music, drinking, and dancing.

Why did Sakura even come to this stupid pointless party?

Sighing in defeat, Sakura finally decided to leave and hit the sack so he could get some sleep. Sakura walked through the huge crowd that we're dancing their heads off.

After Sakura managed to get through the crowd (Which was actually very hard) she picked up her purple-purse that was lying helplessly on the nicely-carved floor.

Before Sakura could even walk out or leave the building, she heard someone call towards her direction, "Uhh...forehead-girl…Where a-re (Hiccup) you (Another hiccup) go-ing?"

Oh, it's just Ino. A drunken one that is…

"Home. Now bye." Sakura simply replied without sparking a glance at Ino who was stumbling uncontrollably.

"H-huh?" But it was too late; Sakura had already left the middle-sized house, leaving a shocked and drunken Ino.

**

* * *

[Listen to Monster, by: Lady Gaga]**

* * *

All that was in sight was just blurs and more blurs for poor little Sakura.

Boy, did she need a good night sleep…

Sakura growled while throwing her slender arms around her fragile head in annoyance, "Ugh! What could be worse than this!"

"This is worse…" All of a sudden, a hand was wrapped around her creamy shoulders and rosy lips not allowing her to speak at all.

Startled from the deep voice, Sakura began to struggle like crazy in attempt to get free from her captor's fierce grip on her but to no avail.

Never the less, Sakura kept on thrashing and struggling but stopped when she heard her captor darkly talk again, "Move or I'll kill you."

That voice.

It sounds so familiar…

No. It couldn't be him.

Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt something tie around her small wrists and ankles.

Her captor was tying her.

With a rope.

Sakura at least has to do something! Agreeing with her instincts, Sakura started to thrash around.

Again.

Suddenly, Sakura was slammed onto a hard brick-wall out of sight from anyone, "Did you not just here me? I said, if you move you'll die."

Now knowing that there was no use in struggling, Sakura immediately stopped and let herself go limp.

"Stop…" Sakura pleaded softly.

"Shut up."

Sakura's eyes widened when her captor bent down and ravaged her lips hungrily.

"Please…?" Sakura managed to mumble out as solid tears ran down her smooth face.

"No. And I said shut the fuck up." Sakura's harshly spat out as he ripped off her green tink-top.

Sakura gasped in shock once she noticed her tink-top was ripped off of her body.

Her captor ripped off her gray skirt, "Mine," Her strong captor whispered sexily as he placed hickeys from her covered breasts and to her flat stomach, "It's all mine..."

Sakura's captor leaned back once she was only in her undergarments.

She was wearing a black bra and a pair of black matching lacy underwear.

Without second thought, her captor ripped them both off.

"Please stop it! I'm just a girl! What did I ever do to you?" Sakura yelled out, desperately.

Sakura's captor didn't answer her question and just continued his business. Her captor took one of her milky mounds into his mouth.

Sakura couldn't help but moan, "Ahh..."

Her captor smirked at her.

After her captor sucked a few more times, her placed Sakura on the cold ground then positioned himself at her entrance.

Faster than lightning, Sakura started to pound onto her captor's chiseled chest.

Slap.

Sakura lifted her hand up and to her now red cheek.

He had slapped her in the face.

While tears fell down Sakura's face, her captor continued his business.

Again.

Her captor next intention was to...

He thrust into Sakura.

Screams could be heard in and out of the Leaf village but was instantly muffled by her captor's hand.

All her captor did was thrust.

Thrust.

Another thrust.

And many more.

Sakura couldn't wait until this was all over.

The pain was unbearable.

It hurt.

Wait, maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up to see the shining sun.

But, that wasn't the case.

This was reality.

It was real.

No doubt.

And with one last thrust, her strong captor got off of her and whispered something in her ear, "Don't worry my cherry blossom, I'll be back for more..."

And with that, her captor walked off...

_'Who could be this cruel?'_

**

* * *

A/N:**Do you like it? Please R&R for me.


	2. Notice, AN

**A/N: **Hey guys, I have noticed something. I noticed that you all want a sequel so I will be making one but first I have to get at least 10 reviews. Okay?

Good and I'm not trying to be mean so don't even think that thought for 1 second. Just to let you know, it's going to be called "Back for more".

And here's the full summary for it: Sakura hasn't slept ever since that night, those creepy words kept on hunting her, "Don't worry my cherry blossom, I'll be back for more …"

Well I hope I get 10 reviews soon …

Okay now take care and have a good time! =)


End file.
